


He Has Tits?

by Sugarino



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Girl, Except for the dick girl I guess, F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Girl Penis, Locker Room, Vanilla, cfnf, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: *Request for BraveVesperia01* Josie Maxwel usually did not care for the host club. That is until she met Haruhi. After growing close to him in the club for a month she is crestfallen when he is missing once, but she isn't going to take no for an answer. She's just going to be learning something abut Haruhi she did not expect.





	He Has Tits?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).

> Request for BraveVesperia01.
> 
> This kinda scared me since I actually whipped this up not long after they talked to me on it. The idea popped in my head and did not want to lose it. Hope you like it!

Josie Maxwell eagerly shot down the hallways of Ouran Academy. The reason being was that of many young girls at this school; the host club of course! To be served by many of the young (attractive) young men? It was a dream come true. She was lucky her parents could afford to send her to such a prestigious foreign academy if only so she could see the club. Though the club was loosely defined and basically amounted to ogling the attractive twinks within, damn it, that's what she loved about it. Though there was one in particular that caught her eye.

"Hello princess, how may we help you today?"

Tamaki greeted her today as she threw open the doors to the club. Sadly with quick glances around she saw that the person she was looking for was not around.

"I'm sorry, Miss Maxwell, but Haruhi is not here at the moment."

Tamaki continued. As the host club president he made sure to keep in mind exactly who the various ladies' favorites were and it was no secret Josie had a favoring toward Haruhi. The girl who had before never come to their club at all, had been coming frequently for the past month once she had become acquainted with Haurhi through a brief interaction they had when they stumbled into each other outside of class.

"W-w-well where is he?"

The shy girl asked, her voice ever still so polite.

"Haruhi is currently in gym, I am sorry but it may take a while."

The girl looked crestfallen and that was an understatement. Tamaki felt his heart drop like a rock in the ocean at her face.

"You are welcome to wait around, as soon as he is done here he is coming straight to the club."

She simply gave a polite nod and decided to not make this trip a complete waste. She found herself a nice secluded part of the room with a couch and enjoyed some of the snacks they had, tea and cookies, whiles she waited for her Haruhi. And waited. And waited. And-

She had been there for a good half hour and still her precious Haruhi had not shown up. The various hosts tried to interact/entertain her to make her visit not a total waste but it was useless. She wanted her Haruhi. Thanking them for their kindness she politely excused herself. Though as she started to walk out of the room and back toward her on campus dorm a devilish thought crossed her mind. One that shocked even her given her rather timid personality but she needed her daily Haruhi damn it. It was like a drug to her. She could innocently go to the gym and athletic yards and she if she ran into her Haruhi.

A hop skip and a jump later, she was at said yards. The schools track and field. If she was right Haruhi and his class should have been running there. When she got there she did indeed run into some people from Haruhi's class though it was stragglers. The class had ended a bit ago and these were the types who were more slow in changing or liked to take their sweet time in the shower. Again no sign of her Haruhi. Now getting desperate she put her hopes in one thing, and then blushed at her strangely naughty idea. She could try to see if Haruhi was still showering in the boy's locker room. She had to admit that in the time she had been spending with Haruhi she jotted the details of his scents and even shampoo. Haruhi seemed strangely feminine and it seemed his bathing habits were no different. Mustering up some courage she did what she had to do.

Using a stepping block someone had lazily overlooked and discard, she used that to try and peek into the boy's showers, peering in through the window situated at the top. Nothing, nada, zip, zilch. Not a sign of anyone in there. Not even other male eye candy she could have gotten at. Sighing in defeat once again she stepped down and kicked the block aside. Trudging back to the school proper again she stopped when she thought she heard... singing? And not just any singing. It sounded like Haruhi's. The only issue is it seemed to come from the girl's locker room and showers instead. It didn't make sense. She was 100% sure that was the voice of the man she had a crush on but it was coming from the girl's locker room of all places even if faintly. Haruhi was a gentleman and no pervert. He would never do something like that. She just add to check and luckily this one was of her proper gender so she could at least walk in there freely.

Throwing open the door, she was greeted to the sound of a shower running. There was indeed someone in there. Perhaps a girl who was more shy about showing her body and taking a shower after everyone left? If that was the case why did she sound like Haruhi. Still curious she decided to venture onward. The locker room entrance hallway was short and had a sharp 90 degree turn to the right where the lockers were located in the middle of the room along with several benches the girls usually used to store their clothes, and behind those lockers were the showers along the same wall the entrance door to the building was located on. This gave her ample room to spy, either from behind the lockers or behind that sharp curve of the entrance hall to the locker room proper. She would just give a quick peek and move on.

She decided to do just that, slightly poking her head from around the corner but what came next would startle her for the rest of her life. There in the buck, was her Haruhi. For some reason showering in the girl's bathroom but more importantly, she saw his ass. AND OH WHAT AN ASS IT WAS. Josie had to summon every bit of her will power to not get a nose bleed then and there. She never figured she would get to see something so lewd of her Haruhi like this. Not including the ass, from her position though hard to see she could finally see the goods and package of her Haruhi. Seemed to be a good pair of balls and a currently flaccid cock. The young girl blushed even harder.

Haurhi with his back still turned to Josie uncapped a bottle of shampoo and started scrubbing it on his short hair. Eyes closed he turned around as he scrubbed and then turned around. What Josie saw then made her pale but also strangely wanted to noose bleed again and blush harder. Haruhi had boobs. Not like man boobs or he had a lot of fat there. Honest to god legit female mammalries were on his chest.

"W-w-wait is Haruhi a girl?"

Then she looked down stairs and saw, yep, still had a cock and it was bigger then she first thought.

"Or a guy?"

She went on before she, as fate would have it, lost her grip and fell, with an unceremonious thud.

"Owie ow."

Josie said, reeling from the tumble. Then she became aware of her situation. She opened her eyes and slowly turned her head back to the showers. The water was still running but the ma- er gir- person she loved was now aware of her presence, staring back at her, and was naked. And my god was that bod still gorgeous. Haruhi was still unsure on how to act. The dick girl turning off the water and coming now coming toward Josie. The shy girl blushed harder and was about to flee till her named crush called out, "No wait please, don't go."

At the voice of her angel Josie was frozen. There was no way she could ignore pleading like that from the one she had loved. Though awkward, the two of them were now sitting on a bench in the locker room. Haruhi still in the buff and soggy. Though she would die if she said it aloud and in public. Josie was turned on by so many degrees it should be impossible for one girl. The fact it was in such a private location, setting, and one of them was clothed made it more erotic in her mind.

"So my secret is out now huh?"

Haruhi broke the silence. He looked back at the lockers, though rather was more contemplating then looking at them. Josie could she he was lost deep in thought.

"You know, not even Tamaki or the other host members know."

Haruhi went on, spilling details.

"They thought I was a guy at first. To be fair who wouldn't. I seen pictures of me at the start of the year and even now well, its what I call "boy mode." Eventually they walked on me while I was changing and saw me in a bra, making them assume I was female due to that. Similar to my past schools though those were since I was presenting female at the time."

He chuckled a bit at this part.

"At the time I told Tamaki that I didn't care if they saw me as a boy or a girl. I guess they thought I was just being cute or something about playing their little role as a male host club. Reality is it was more literal and true then they could know as you can well, now see why."

She gestured to her precious bits and Josie felt her face heat up again. She prayed she didn't look like a total stop sign in color.

"You're the only one ow that knows the real me Josie."

Haruhi finished before the other girl spouted back.

"It doesn't matter Haruhi! This is sudden but I love you. I love you for who you are and it doesn't matter to me if you are boy or girl or even both. You're secret is safe with me."

There was once again silence in the room as Josie took in what she had said. For a shy girl that had come out in a fit of passion and even she thought that it did not sound so bad. What came next shocked Josie even more. Haruhi hugged her. The girl wanted to squeal now that her crush is hugging her, then she realized her boobs were pressing on her and wanted to squeal more, then she realized Haruhi's package also brushed up against her leg and she wanted to squeal so loud it would break the sound barrier.

"You don't realize how much this means to me Josie. To finally reveal this to someone. To finally have someone to share I just-"

And then Haruhi kissed her. Something Josie did not expect to happen, not in her wildest dreams but damn it she was loving it. Quickly she tried to think on what she should do in this situation. Sadly her mind went right for the gutter and her first instinct was to French, shoving her tongue in Haruhi's mouth. Luckily the futa did not seem to mind and allowed the other girl to explore her mouth even if it was clunky. To broke for air with only a

"Wow that was amazing!"

From Josie. In a sorta trance at this point Josie was drawn to Haruhi's boobs. Josie didn't know exactly what to think of her sexuality, preferring more feminine guys but she did not minds boobs if they were Haruhi's. Besides though she wouldn't openly admit it sometimes she did admire the boobs of other girls and not just in a jealously sense. She started to massage at those globs of flesh in front of her. Trying to replicate what she would do to herself in those masturbation sessions she had. Haruhi gasped in pleasure at this sudden bold move from the usually shy girl.

"J-j-j-josie"

She moaned out. Losing herself in the pleasure. While this was well and good Josie felt her new found lover(?) needed more and better. She turned to down stairs. With one hand, her right one, she left the breast massaging and focused on pleasuring Haruhi's members. Though more clunky with this one being a body part she was not used to she did remember the foreskin is the most sensitive part on these things and thought gently massaging and kneading it would be the way to go. Haruhi let out more gasps as her most sensitive part was handled by another person.

"Y-y-yes"

Was all Haruhi could say as the shy girl continued to pleasure her. Her rod now stiffening to its full length slowly. Josie was pleased at her work and how Haruhi's cock seemed to be hardening in response to her good work. Penis san's head even showing a but now. Still with one hand on Haruhi's breasts she bent down and started licking at the cock head and the slit, while still giving attention to the foreskin with her other hand in a handjob. Haruhi's rod continued to grow, the head and member finally popping out of the foreskin and extending to its full length. Josie admired the piece of meat; 8 whole inches of Haruhi love.

Though shy at first lust was slowly overtaking this girl. Now with her prize in front of her the hungry girl slobbered all over that cock. taking the full length in her mouth. Her hand now moving on to massage the sack of her love to try and get those precious cummies out as her head bobbed up and down taking the full length into her mouth with every thrust.

"J-j-josie stop I'm about to-"

Haruhi tried to warn her but it was too late. The futanari shot her seed directly into the gullet of her lover. The girl swallowing as much of it as she could. She pulled back with a pop of the cock leaving her mouth. Only a little bit of cum dribbled out of her mouth that she could not swallow which she soon fixed by picking it up with her finger and putting it back in her mouth.

"Yummy~"

The girl said in a dream like trance. Haruhi now was heavily panting. Never had they received something that intense before. Josie wasn't done with her however and hoped that Haruhi had some room left over. Lifting her skirt up and hoisting her panties to the side she barred her shaven and now moist and dripping pussy to Haruhi.

"H-h-haruhi-chan."

The girl spoke again, her shynss coming back.

"P-please make me yours!"

The realization hit Haruhi. Her new girlfriend was asking her to rail her and she had a suspicion this would be both of their first times. Steadily her cock harden again and she positioned it at the lips of her girlfriend. Rubbing it sensually on the opening and hot dogging her taco. The other girl gasped in pleasure as Haruhi now returned the favor. Slowly Haruhi started inserting herself into Josie, the girl gasping as her walls started moving and squeezing to accommodate her new host. To Haruhi Josie's pussy was like a dick guillotine. The petite girl was tight. She had to stop herself from coming then and there. It would not be fair to the other girl. Haruhi slipped her one hand under Josie's school uniform, snaking her way under her bra and planting a firm grip on her breast and nipple. The other girl gasping again in more sensations. It was now for Haruhi to return the favor. She started thrusting while also doing her best to pleasure Josie's breast and nipples. The girl being penetrated feeling all sorts of new pleasures. The futa continued to rail Josie, thrusting as best she could at a pace that wouldn't hurt the girl on the bottom but also would not make things boring for her. Josie for her part was in ecstasy. The person she loved was finally making love to her.

"H-h-haruhi I'm close too-"

"I know me too, Josie."

Both were now close to their climax and knowing how these things turn out, both wanted to try cumming at the same time. Things would be close but ultimately Josie cam first, letting out a deep moan as her vaginal walls contracted and squeezed on Haruhi's dick. This put the futa over the edge who too came, loads of baby batter being unloaded into Josie. Haruhi pulled out, some cum dripping out of Josie's pussy in a cream pie and some still leaking from her own dick. still. Thoroughly exhausted from cumming twice in such time. They would not have to worry about people walking in on them. Tamaki pulled some strings to make sure Haruhi would always have alone time in the showers afer her P.E class. It was by luck and fate alone Josie managed to slip under the teacher's radar and get in here. Not that Haruhi was upset about that. As for Josie, well she was happy to have been filled up by the person she loved. It was like a dream come true even if the boobs were something she did not factor in though she could love them just as much.


End file.
